mark makes randy a deal
by bill560682
Summary: mark borrows randy's computer but what he finds on it is anything but what he ever thought his brother would ever have on it. it would seem randy and lorren like to make their own adult movies. disclaimer i do not own home improvement or any of the people on the show.


mark needs to borrow randy's computer to do his history report. what mark finds is anything but what he was thinking to find on his uptight tree hugger of a brothers computer. it seems randy and lorren are into making homemade porn.

later that same day.

"randy can we talk about something?" asked a rather worried mark due the subject that was about to be talked about.

"sure, what's up dork?" questions randy.

"well, i needed to finish a history report earlier so i barrowed your computer... well, long story short i saw the homemade porn you and lorren made. BEFORE YOU GET MAD LISTEN, i think with the right camera man and a bit of editing you could make a killing on the internet. you and i are into tech. and thereby KNOW the internet is here to stay and will only get bigger." says a very worried mark since if thier places were reversed mark would likely punch randy in the face just for starters.

"there is no way i am letting my perv of a little brother film me and lorren having sex. so you can forget about making money off my sex life. why not get your own girlfriend and tape her?" asked a VERY annoyed randy.

"simple i am 15, that would be considered kiddy porn and her and i would end up in jail. how about this, i edit the movies you two have already done and if you do not like the results we can forget the whole idea?" proposed mark hoping randy would at least think about it.

"why? so you can get more time to check out lorren and i having sex? no thanks." responded randy.

"oh please, i have had your computer all day if i wanted to make copies of your porn just for myself i had plenty of time for that." retorted mark who could tell from randy's face he knew mark was right.

"all right dork you have two weeks, BUT this better be great work because even if i like your work lorren still needs to sign a release before ANYTHING goes on the net." responds randy hoping mark is as good as he thinks he is.

two weeks later.

"i do have to say mark these are great. if i did not know better i would think that you were in the room with us at the time." stated randy who really did think mark's work was great.

"now as to how to get lorren to agree is simple it's called money. we give her a small cut of the monthly income from the site." said mark who had been thinking about this for awhile now.

6 hours later at lorren's house after she had seen the videos.

"so let me get this straight, my boyfriend wants my permission to put our sex life on the internet for profit?" asked a very shocked lorren.

"think about this lorren, 100,000 dollars a year as your cut. an that 100,000 could end up being as much 150,000 or more. what job are you going to get that pays that much? you see the intent is to use the profits from the first month or two to pay college students 200 to 300 dollars each for several movies 3, 4, 5 however many we can get them to agree to. an we add sex toys and bondage to each video so we can then use them on 3 or more different sites. so you figure 30 dollars a month per member and a low number like 1,000 members world wide, is 30,000 a month per site. that would be 1,080,000 a year with the 80,000 going toward models and rent on a studio. so your 10% would be 100,000 a year, an the more these sites make the more a year you make. an there is nothing saying you and randy have to keep adding videos to the site unless you want too. an once the sites get big enough we could even pull your videos down from it if you want, but you would still get your cut as an investor." pitched mark to lorren making sure to use everything he could think of to get her to agree.

"so mr. video is there a way to cover our faces and change our voices so that no one knows who the stars are?" questioned lorren who did in fact like the way mark talked namely money and maybe lots of it.

"SURE, i would need to do it frame by frame but i could add leather masks and change the pitch of your voices so even your own mother could not tell it was you. that could also give us a start on a second site about leather. i could also switch out the leather masks for a doctors mask for doctor and his nurse and do a kinky doctor site as well. an if we add a leather jacket and biker helmet to randy we could go with a biker site as well. an if i threw a pink bra and panties on randy we could go with a cross dressing site as well. if i threw a few tatoos on you all we could a site about that as well. see she is already paying off as an investor seeing as she has given me ideas for several sites. with all the ideas she has given me we could be talking 2 or 3 million a year profit." stated a VERY happy mark who was going nuts about all the different ideas he now had rolling around in his head.

it look mark a month to make all the changes needed but in the end he had enough footage to start almost a dozen different sites. within 6 months of all the sites going up R&M films hit the million dollar mark and by the end of the first year had cleared almost 3 million in profit before taxes. lorren's cut was 300,000 but of course since she was dating one of the two owners of the company that did not really matter.

an as far as the rest of the taylor clan goes they remained totally in the dark because randy and mark claimed the money came from investments in the stock market. an when the sites hit 10 years old they were still going strong, so much so that randy and mark were worth over 30 million each after taxes. randy and lorren liked mark's add-ons so much they even started to do a bit of dressup just for themselves.


End file.
